Our broad objective is to extend the development of the multidisciplinary approach in the Department of Anesthesia which will improve patient care, aid in the training of undergraduate and graduate physicians for private practice and for academic careers, and provide outstanding research facilities. The broadly based multidisciplinary research program which we have developed the first three years of this grant is fulfilling these aims. Our aim is still as stated in our original grant application three years ago: "We believe that improved patient care now and in the future is our most important objective and such will inevitably result from this proposed program because it will produce a more active, better informed staff." Our research spans the spectrum from basic research at the level of cell culture and neurophysiology to the applied and practical aspects of evaluation of treatment of disease in patients.